


Sick Day

by timeisdisintegrating



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, sick day, some cuteness cause I havent updated in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisdisintegrating/pseuds/timeisdisintegrating
Summary: The Doctor is sick and River takes care of him.





	Sick Day

“I don’t want you to get sick!”

“Hush.”

They were curled up on the couch, or more so, he was. She sat with his head against her shoulder. She stroked his head languidly, running her fingers through his brown hair. She smoothed the crinkle he was putting in his forehead. He sighed and fidgeted a bit.

“Oh, stop it,” she murmured.

_He could be such a child sometimes._

Eventually, he closed his eyes and relaxed into her but then promptly started into a fit of coughing.

“Sorry,” he got out. 

She didn’t reply – just hummed a bit as she shifted his head into her lap. Her eyes roamed across him. How he had managed to compact lanky figure into the small ball he was currently in was beyond her.

She started to sing a Gallifreyan lullaby in a low voice.

Soon he was fast asleep and she smiled to herself.


End file.
